Broken
by Librarybelle
Summary: Based on this prompt: Emma and Killian are sleeping together, but Emma only realises she's pregnant when she's in the middle of a miscarriage, she doesn't tell anyone about it, but the whole town basically knows about her and Killian, so when Dr Whale finds her in a hospital room he calls Killian and lets him know... prompt by IrishSwanff


_**Based on this prompt:**_

 _ **Emma and Killian are sleeping together, but Emma only realises she's pregnant when she's in the middle of a miscarriage, she doesn't tell anyone about it, but the whole town basically knows about her and Killian, so when Dr Whale finds her in a hospital room he calls Killian and lets him know... prompt by IrishSwanff**_

* * *

Emma switched off the engine and stepped out of her yellow beetle; shutting the door behind her she pulled her brown trench coat tighter as she jogged to the shop door. She couldn't remember the last time it rained in Storybrooke, but today the rain was pelting down, bouncing off the ground. She took shelter under the entryway, taking a moment to get organised with her notebook and pen. The owner of 'Modern Fashion' had been burgled last night and she needed to get their statement. Usually most theft in Storybrooke could be traced back to Will Scarlett but a clothes store? She eyed the wedding dress in the window then pushed open the door with a sigh, what did a girl have to do around here to get just a few months, or even weeks, of downtime?! She and Killian had the conversation about moving in together now neither of them were Dark Ones…or deceased. He'd agreed to spend the next week moving his belongings from the Jolly Roger into their house, and she was ready to settle into domesticated life with her pirate and her son.

A small bell jingled as she opened the door, I'll be there in a minute!" she heard the voice calling from the back room. She started to look around and then it hit her, a sudden pain shooting through her pelvis. The cramps grew stronger and more painful until she was hunched over holding her abdomen. The statement would have to wait, she ran to her car and started driving to the hospital; the pain was like no period cramp she'd ever experienced. She tried to focus on the road, trying to ignore the throbbing. Emma was not prepared for what happened next, it started as a sensation, wetness pooling down her legs, and she looked down, _'What the hell!'_ there was blood, and lots of it. She pulled over to the side of the road and called an ambulance, dizziness ove- Manage Storiesrcame her and she tried to fight the darkness clouding her eyes but it was useless, she fainted.

* * *

She looked up from her hospital bed when a young brunette doctor walked into her room, notes in hand. "Miss Swan" she began, "My name is Dr Watson. I'm here to talk about what happened to you today.'

"What did happen? I've never had a period that severe before!"

Dr Watson cleared her throat, "Miss Swan, that's because it wasn't a period…I'm sorry to tell you that you had a miscarriage."

Emma's eyes widened, she opened her mouth but no words came out. _'A miscarriage? I was pregnant?!'_ She bit down on her bottom lip fighting back the tsunami of emotions crashing down on her, blinking back tears she took a couple deep breaths then said, "I didn't even know…I didn't know I was…"

"6 weeks pregnant"

' _6 weeks! Camelot! I became pregnant when I was the Dark One…was this my fault? Did the darkness hurt our baby, or maybe going to the Underworld?'_

"Do you know what caused it?" She searched the Dr's face, super power at the ready!

"The majority of miscarriages are caused by genetic problems within the embryo that would prevent a baby from developing normally and surviving after the birth. These genetic errors are not usually related to genetic problems in the mother. There is nothing you could have done to prevent it."

Well she wasn't lying but Emma still wasn't convinced, she had magic after all, surely she could have done something! If she only knew…how could she be so stupid? So reckless?! Guilt formed in her gut, weighing heavy on her soul, the truth was she would never know if it was her fault and she didn't know how to live with that.

"Is there anyone I can call for you?"

Emma's head snapped up, panic flushed her face. Killian! She hadn't even thought about what affect this would have on him. He'd only just been able to forgive himself, what if he blamed himself for this…or worse…what if he blamed her? She couldn't bear to disappoint him. They hadn't talked about kids yet, if that was something they wanted, she had to protect him…she decided not to tell him, she could live with this burden, at least for now while he got back on his feet. It was her job to help people find their happy endings, not take them away! And then there was Henry, and her parents, she just couldn't stomach breaking more sad news to them, they'd just buried Robin! If she kept this to herself then no one would have to get hurt, she could protect them!

"No! It's ok; I don't want you to call anyone…its better if they don't know…"

Dr Watson didn't like the idea of Emma facing this alone but she had to respect her patient's wishes.

"OK, if that's what you want. I'd like to keep you in overnight and then you'll have a course of medication to take to help your body recover."

Emma nodded her head and forced a smile, "thank you".

Dr Watson left the room and as she was heading down the corridor ran into Dr Whale; he excused himself then glanced up and saw Emma curled up on the bed through the glass window.

"Why is Emma Swan in here?" He asked

"Miscarriage…poor thing didn't even know she was pregnant"

"That's too bad, after all she and Hook have been through, it's going to be another heavy blow to their relationship!"

"She isn't going to tell him."

"What?" Victor couldn't hide his surprise.

"She doesn't want her family to know" Dr Watson shrugged, and then walked on down the hall.

Dr Whale stood watching Emma, wrestling internally about what he should do with this information. She may not want her family to know but that would be a heavy weight for her to carry by herself, he knew he should respect her decision but his conscience wouldn't allow him to let her suffer alone. He took out his phone and scrolled until he found the pirate's number.

After a couple rings he heard the familiar English accent.

"Whale, looking for a rematch after our last game of dice? I'm still waiting for that money you owe me by the way!"

"That's not what this is about, Hook…its Emma…she's here at the hospital"

"What do you mean she's at the hospital? Is she hurt?"

"It's probably best you come down here so I can explain"

"Bloody hell Whale! What's going on? Answer me now!"

"She's going to be ok; this just isn't a conversation to have over the phone"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes!"

Killian thought about asking David to drive him but he didn't want to alarm Emma's father, especially since he didn't know what the hell was going on. It wasn't too far to walk to from the docks; he quickly set down the street playing every scenario imaginable through his mind. _'Alright, don't panic, Whale said she was going to be ok. But why wouldn't he just tell me over the phone what happened, it must be bad if he feels he needs to tell me to my face! Why hasn't Emma contacted me? Maybe she can't, maybe she was in an accident in that vessel of hers, and maybe she is unable to talk because she's in a coma…'_ he picked up speed and jogged the rest of the way.

* * *

Dr Whale was waiting for him at the hospital entrance, which did nothing to calm Killian's nerves.

"Killian! Before you go in and see her you need to know…she didn't want us to call anyone, she didn't want anyone to know."

A ball of fear was spinning around in the pit of his stomach; he tried to stay calm, "What happened to her?"

Dr Whale took a deep breath then exhaled as he said, "she had a miscarriage"

Killian felt as if someone had just punched him in the gut. _'Emma was pregnant?'_ His jaw clenched but he kept his emotions in check, he needed as much information as possible and Emma may not be in a fit state, or willing, to give him it.

"How far along was she?"

"6 weeks" Victor eyed the pirate trying to gauge his response. He needed to make sure he was calm before allowing him to see Emma. "I really shouldn't have told you…but I just didn't think it was in her best interest to go through this alone. I hope she can forgive me."

Killian nodded his head, "Thank you for telling me, it was the right thing to do"

He stood outside her door watching her lying on her side facing away from him. He could see her shoulders moving, she was crying. His heart broke into a thousand pieces, how could she want to go through this alone? He knew how, because she was the bloody saviour and always felt like she had to protect everyone, even at her own expense. He took a deep breath and entered her room.

"Swan?" he said softly.

She jumped up as if she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't.

"Killian! W…what are you doing here?"

He sat down next to her on the bed, she was frantically wiping away tears in a futile attempt to hide the fact she'd been crying.

"Love, I know what happened" he said gently.

Emma bit her lip, blinking back the tears. She was too sad to be angry with whoever told him, she needed him, needed to feel his embrace, she reached out and he pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her as she tucked her head in his neck and began to sob,

"I'm so sorry Killian, it's all my fault, I lost our baby!" she broke down.

"Shhh, it's not your fault, love, you can't blame yourself for this! I certainly don't blame you" he kissed her hair whispering, "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

She lifted her head to look in his eyes, the deep blue always calmed her, she was worried he'd be devastated, that he'd resort to anger, but all she saw looking back at her was love, and concern.

"I didn't know…I found out today, I was experiencing really intense pain in my pelvis and then when I was driving to the hospital there was suddenly blood, lots of blood, I think I fainted because next thing I knew I was here and they were telling me I…" she couldn't bring herself to say it yet.

"Why didn't you call me Emma?"

She winced hearing the hurt in his voice, "I didn't want to cause you anymore pain…I didn't know how you felt about us having kids, and I guess I was scared that either you didn't want children and you'd be upset that I was reckless enough to get pregnant when I was the Dark One, or that you did want them and would be disappointed that I lost the baby…"

He reached out the stroke her cheek with his thumb, he knew he had to tell her the truth, she'd know if he was lying, after all, now was the time to put all the cards on the table and trust that she wouldn't blame herself, trust in the strength of their relationship.

"Emma, you are my happy ending…a future with you, whether or not we have children! If you are there beside me then I'll be the happiest man in the world! Honestly, I knew it was a possibility, I picked that house for many reasons but one of them was that it felt like a family home, if that meant just you, I, and your boy then that was more than enough for me, but I wanted you to have the option to have more children if that was something you wanted..."

Emma laid her head on his shoulder, "I didn't know it was something I wanted until I found out I had it and lost it in the same moment."

"Aye, I know exactly what you mean, love. Fate can be cruel. Just please promise me you'll trust me with all your burdens from now on? We are a team Emma, I'm always here for you, please don't push me away."

"I promise" she whispered.

* * *

2 years later they found themselves back in hospital, this time they were a team, a bond reinforced by the rings they wore on their fingers. Emma squeezed his hand as he softly encouraged her through each contraction. He didn't know what to expect to feel but when he first laid eyes on their daughter he thought his heart would burst, a tear escaped his eye for the first time since he said goodbye to his true love in the Underworld, only this tear was pure joy witnessing the miracle of his beautiful wife delivering their daughter. Words failed him so he just said "thank you" over and over again to his wife, going back and forth between kissing her and their child. It was the day Hope was born, Hope Elizabeth Jones.


End file.
